When Legends Were Born: Year 1
by CatchingCraziness
Summary: Messrs Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs would like to invite you into the Marauder years; when legends were born. Welcome to Year 1.
1. Prologue: The Marauders

**Disclaimer:**** I can only wish I owned this. Everything from the Harry Potter world belongs to J.. This Disclaimer counts for every chapter.**

**When Legends Were Born **

**Messrs Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs would like to invite you into the Marauder years; when legends were born. **

I am Remus John Lupin, otherwise known as Moony.

_Don't hog the book Moony! I'm Sirius Black, or Padfoot to my friends._

I didn't know you had any friends Sirius.

_Oh ha ha._

I'm Wormtail, well; my real name is Peter Pettigrew. 

**And we saved the best for last! Introducing: James Potter (or Prongs).**

_I'm surprised your head fit through the door with that much air in it. _

It didn't, we had to expand the door.

**Oi!**

Anyway, we are the Marauders.

_Greatest Mischief Makers to ever live! _

We're going to take you through our school lives at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**We might even include some school holidays.**

We're going to take turns writing a school year from our point of view. 

But since we only have seven years at Hogwarts, Prongs is going to do a year out of school as well as fourth year.

_I get to write second and sixth year._

I'm writing third and seventh year.

Which leaves me with first and fifth year.

_I'm sure they get it, come on, Moony, let's begin first year already!_

**Yeah quick before Lily realizes what we're doing!**

Wouldn't she approve of us writing a book?

**Not if it helps out other Mischief Makers.**

_Which we fully intend to do!_

I'm going to start first year before I change my mind.


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

**Chapter 1: Memories **

Remus's POV

My first happy memory was when I got a letter accepting me into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Though it was my first happy memory, it didn't happen until I was eleven years old.

My first memory is also one of the worst memories I have. It's of the night of my fourth birthday: it's the night I became a monster.

"_Mum, can I have a party? Please, I'll be good, it's so nice outside tonight," Remus asked._

_It was the night of his fourth birthday, and all he wanted was to have a party with all his friends in the garden. His young mind couldn't understand that it was all ready too late to start a party, he just knew that if his mum said yes then he could have a party. He didn't even notice that his parents were getting more stressed as the night wore on and were looking out of the window every few minuets._

"_Remus we've already said no!" John Lupin snapped. _

"_John, don't snap at him, he doesn't know any better," Linda Lupin murmured._

"_He's been asking all day! He has to stay inside for his own protection! We don't know where Fenir is!" John shouted. _

"_He's only four! He can't understand that!" Linda snapped back. _

_While his parents were arguing, Remus made his way out of the backdoor and into the garden. The Lupins' garden was just outside a forest that Linda always warned Remus away from. _

_The moon looked down at him as Remus moved around the garden, pretending to be entertaining guests like he'd seen his parents do._

_Even though his parents always warned him away, Remus went to the edge of the forest, he was sure he could hear something, almost human sounds._

_A wolf stepped out of the forest and bared its teeth at him, there was something about this wolf, normally Remus would have tried to befriend it, but this wolf had an aura of deadliness about, a human cunning. _

_Remus let out a scream as the wolf pounced, it clamped its teeth around his shoulder, pain flared as Remus let out another shriek. Linda and John raced towards him. His last memory before passing out was of the wolf pouncing on Linda and clamping its jaws around her neck; she died instantly. _

That night I became one of the youngest werewolves on the night of my fourth birthday, my mother was killed before my eyes, and my father began to hate me…all for a party that never should have happened.

Even as I tore open the Hogwarts letter and let out a cry of glee, I couldn't forget the guilt I carry for my mothers' death. Nor would my father who would tell me I don't deserve to go to school because I'm nothing but a dirty animal, responsible for my mothers' death.

It's the happy memories that make the bad ones darker.

**I hope you like it, don't forget to review. :) **


	3. Chapter 2: Friends

**A/N: The descriptions are taken from the Harry Potter books. If Hagrid's speech isn't coming from the books, I'm afraid I can't do the accent. **

**Thank you to everyone who either favoured this story or put it on story alert. An extra thanks to **_**WobblyJelly **_**and **_**Hogwarts Times**_** for being the only two to review.**

**Chapter 2: Friends**

Remus's POV

Packed in with his Hogwarts letter had been a note that made me even happier:

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_We are aware of your lycanthropy and assure you that you are still accepted into Hogwarts. Please note; all of the teachers are aware of your situation incase you need any help, do not hesitate to ask. _

_On the night of the full moon ( 12__th__ September) go to see Madame Pomfrey, our school matron, she will take you to your assigned transformation place. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress._

I was nervous about going to Hogwarts, my mum had been a Pureblood, and my dad a Muggleborn; making me a Halfblood, so I'd grown up around magic and knowing all about Hogwarts, never daring to even dream of getting in since being bitten.

My dad grudgingly dropped me off at the train station, telling me how to get to Platform 9 ¾; he only did this so he could make sure to get rid of me.

I knew my dad didn't like me, I wouldn't say he hated me, but since my mum had died, my dad hadn't been the same towards me.

The proof of this was when he dropped me of at Kings Cross with these parting words:

"Just because you're going to Hogwarts doesn't mean you're not an animal. You killed your mum, don't ever forget that."

After that he left me to get on the train on my own.

I made it onto Platform 9 ¾ easily, but it looked like my dad had dropped me off later than everyone else because most of the seats on the train were taken.

In front of him, a girl with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes came storming out of a compartment, followed by a boy with greasy black hair and a hooked nose; they were both in their school robes and didn't notice me.

"See ya, Snivellus!" a voice called, as the compartment door slammed.

With not many choices left, I went into the compartment the girl and boy had just left.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" I asked.

Inside the compartment were two black haired boys; one with messy hair and hazelnut eyes, he had a pampered air around him. The other boy lounging next to him, had grey eyes and his hair fell in a way the other boy could only dream of achieving. They were both obviously purebloods.

"Sure, I'm James Potter, future Gryffindor," the massy haired boy said.

"I'm Sirius Black, soon to be a disinherited Gryffindor," the other boy said.

_Potter? Black? _Defiantly purebloods.

The Potters' were one of the few pureblood families that supported Dumbledore for the Light. While The Blacks' were one of the darkest pureblood families, known for hating anything to do with Muggles (non magic people).

"I'm Remus Lupin," I said, sitting down across from James, next to the window.

"Are you a muggleborn?" Sirius asked, looking excited.

"Um, no, halfblood," I said nervously.

"Shame, I've always wanted to meet a muggleborn, it'd drive my mum mad," Sirius muttered, visibly deflating.

"I thought The Blacks' hated muggles?" I said.

"Oh they do," James assured.

"I'm the black sheep of the family, no pun intended," Sirius grinned, I smiled back.

James and Sirius started a game of Exploding Snap, but half way through the game they gave up and started building a card pyramid; this was extra dangerous because the cards could explode at the slightest knock. Meanwhile, I read through our Defence Against the Dark Arts text book, checking to see if we would be studying werewolves this year, (we weren't).

Sirius and James were really easy to get on with, even though I was worried about people finding out my secret, I couldn't help but hope I'd just made some new friends.

My thoughts were interrupted by a bang outside the compartment door, Sirius and James got up to see what had happened, being careful of the half finished pyramid. I followed them out.

Just outside our compartment two kids had cornered a first year. The kids looked to be in their fifth and sixth year at Hogwarts, they were wearing Slytherin robes. There was a pale boy with a pointed face and white-blond hair, and a girl the same height as the boy, she was quite slim, and she would have been nice-looking if she hadn't been wearing a look that suggested there was a nasty smell under her nose, she also had blonde hair.

"Filthy little mudblood like you doesn't belong on this train," the boy snarled, pointing his wand at the boy on the floor.

"Like you're much better, Lucius," Sirius growled, pointing his own wand at the blonde boy.

"Sirius, cousin, come to help us clean up this filth?" The blonde girl asked.

"The only filth I see is you," James spoke up.

"We'll see you after the sorting, cousin," the blonde girl dragged the other girl away as she left, the boy followed.

"Are you ok?" James asked, helping the boy up.

The boy had colourless hair, a pointed nose, and watery eyes, he was quite plump, but not overly so.

"Yeah, they didn't really do anything, just blasted me off my feet is all," the boy stuttered.

We led him back to our compartment and helped him put his trunk away.

"I'm Sirius Black, and this is James Potter, and Remus Lupin," Sirius pointed at us.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew," the boy said, sitting down next to me.

"You're muggleborn aren't you?" Sirius asked.

"Er, yeah, that means my parents weren't wizards right?" Peter said uncertainly.

James nodded, but Sirius, in his excitement, leaped up and knocked over the card pyramid. After a bog bang, the compartment was filled with smoke.

"You know Sirius, if you didn't want eyebrows, you could have just shaved them off," James drawled, once most of the smoke had gone.

I looked over to see Sirius feeling where his eyebrows should have been, but they'd been burnt off. We all looked a bit singed from the explosion. After a moment of looking around we burst out laughing and couldn't stop until the train began to slow.

We shrugged off our jackets and pulled on our long black robes.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. I shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A giant of a man was holding the lamp. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me! I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of us that I thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

I, Sirius, James, and Peter got into one of the last boats setting off.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"I heard the lakes home to a giant squid," Sirius said.

"Really? Wonder if we can see it," James said.

They stood up and peered over the edge of the boat.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff.

I was about to repeat this to Sirius and James, because they were both still stood up looking for the squid when they were knocked overboard by a wall of ivy.

There was a lot of splashing, but eventually, Sirius and James came back to the surface and looked a little confused.

"I was about to warn you," I said.

They looked at each other, and then swam over to the boat and began to tip it.

"Guys! Guys, stop it!" Peter cried, desperately clinging onto the sides.

Too late though, the boat tipped over, landing Peter and I into the lake too.

Luckily, we could all swim though, and after laughing and splashing each other, we swam to the shore, where the rest of the first years and Hagrid were waiting for us.

"You four alright?" Hagrid asked.

We nodded, then everyone clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

We walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

**Sorry for the long delay between chapters, hope you liked it. Please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Sorting

**A/N: I've once again taken some things from the Harry Potter books, but the sorting song is one I made myself, so sorry if it's rubbish. By the way, I've made it so Bellatrix, Lucius, and Narcissa, are now in sixth year. **

**Chapter 3: The Sorting**

Remus's POV

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and my first thought was she was someone not to cross. Out of the corner of my eye I saw James and Sirius exchange a look that clearly went against my first impression, I nearly groaned aloud; of all the people I could have chosen to become friends with, it had to be pranksters.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit my whole house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

We followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor.

I could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed us into a small, empty chamber off the hall. We crowded in, standing rather close together and peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered on our singed, wet robes, before resting on where Sirius's eyebrows should be.

"Any rule breaking will lose points? How many do you reckon we'll break before the end of the year?" James asked Sirius.

"You're not serious are you?" I asked nervously.

"Nope, but I am," Sirius laughed.

"Sirius mate, don't ever use that joke again," James laughed.

Peter laughed loudly at that, while I chuckled weakly, too nervous about the sorting to concentrate on jokes.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

"What do they do to sort you?" I asked.

"Not sure, it's tradition that people older than you aren't allowed to tell you how you get sorted," Sirius said.

James nodded. Peter looked a little confused. I shifted my weight onto another foot nervously.

"Cool!" James exclaimed, looking behind me.

I spun around to see that twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years.

What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed us standing here.

"We're going to be sorted," someone said boldly.

Everyone nodded silently.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall said, "and follow me."

James went in front of me, while Peter was behind me and Sirius in front of James. I felt my stomach was on a rollercoaster I was so nervous. My stomach was on a rollercoaster I was so nervous.

The Great Hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led us up here, so that we came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind us. The hundreds of faces staring at us looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

I shifted my eyes around nervously, could anyone tell by looking at me what I was?

"Look at the ceiling," I heard someone say behind me.

Looking up, my first thought was there was no ceiling, but on a closer inspection, it seemed it had merely been charmed to look like the night sky. There was even a little bit of moon showing, silently telling me that it would grow bigger until becoming full.

I looked away from the ceiling as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of us. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

_Step right up now,_

_Don't be scared,_

_Put me on,_

_You have been dared,_

_I'll sort you out,_

_You house is waiting,_

_Want advice?_

_Try not fainting,_

_Will you be in Gryffindor?_

_The bravest house of yet,_

_Or will you be in Slytherin? _

_The most cunning house I bet,_

_How about Ravenclaw?_

_The smartest of them all,_

_Maybe Hufflepuffs' for you,_

_Where no loyalty will fall,_

_But listen to my warning,_

_Not all is as it seems,_

_By splitting you into houses,_

_You're sorted into teams,_

_Please try, I beg, for friendship,_

_Let four houses become one,_

_Hatred will solve nothing,_

_When all is said and done!_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"I'm not even sorted yet, but I promise not to become friends with any Slytherin," James whispered.

"What if I end up there?" Sirius asked nervously.

"You don't count, even if you're sorted into Slytherin, you're a Gryffindor at heart," James promised.

Sirius nodded weakly, I patted him on the back, giving him a silent agreement that I'd still be there for him.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Susie!"

A short girl with blonde hair tied into a ponytail pulled on the hat, it fell over her eyes.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted.

The Hufflepuff table cheered for her as she skipped happily to the table.

"Black, Sirius!" McGonagall called.

Sirius walked up to the hat from his place in front of me, he seemed sort of nervous. Inside I wished him good luck. All the Blacks' had always been in Slytherin, I just hoped Sirius would get his wish to be in Gryffindor.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled after a long pause.

Silence settled on the hall, no one seemed able to move, though Sirius took the hat off and sat down at the Gryffindor table, grinning wildly.

"Go Sirius!" James shouted, breaking the silence.

James, Peter, and I began clapping and others joined in, though it seemed the Slytherin table were making some nasty comments and glaring at Sirius. This didn't seem to bother him at all.

"Bones, Amelia," McGonagall called once the clapping had stopped.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted.

Amelia smiled and sat down next to Susie.

"Clark, Steven!" A neat, brown haired boy got sorted into Gryffindor, though before sitting down, I saw him glance at the Ravenclaw table with an almost wistful look in his eye.

More names went by, I tried to keep track of names and faces, but they went by in a blur.

"Evans, Lily!" The pretty red head I'd noticed leaving James's compartment before I went in stood up to be sorted. The hat hesitated for a second before she was sorted into Gryffindor. I noticed the greasy haired boy looked upset by this.

"Longbottom, Frank!" Became a Gryffindor, just before I was called.

"Lupin, Remus!" McGonagall shouted.

Nervously, I walked up to the hat, McGonagall placed it over my head.

_My, my, a werewolf? That's a first._ A voice said.

"Don't tell anyone! Please!" I begged silently.

_It is not my job to tell, it is my job to sort you_. The voice said.

"Then don't put me in Slytherin, anywhere but there," I asked.

Of all the houses, Slytherin was the darkest; the perfect place for a Dark Creature like me, but I wanted to prove my dad wrong, prove the world wrong, tell them that werewolves didn't have to be evil.

_No, you wouldn't fit in Slytherin. You could belong to Ravenclaw, or maybe even Hufflepuff. Imagine that; a Hufflepuff werewolf._ The hat chuckled.

I had to admit, it did sound quite funny.

_But, no, I think you belong in GRYFFINDOR!_ The voice finally yelled.

Grinning widely, I gave the hat back to McGonagall and sat down next to Sirius.

Everybody was cheering for me, but I couldn't help but wonder if they'd still be cheering for me if they knew my secret, if they knew the truth.

"Knew you could do it, Remus," Sirius laughed, slapping me on the back.

We turned to continue watching the sorting. Finally, "Pettigrew, Peter!" was called.

It took a full five minuets before he was sorted into Gryffindor, Sirius and I cheered madly with the rest of our new house, I could see James cheering from the line too.

"Potter, James!" The hat barely touched his head before sorting him into Gryffindor; he bounced over and sat down across from me, next to Peter.

"Snape, Severus!" McGonagall called.

"Check it out, it's Snivellus," James snickered.

I glanced over to the sorting, the greasy haired boy I'd seen with Lily, the red head, was sat on the stool. "Slytherin!" The hat yelled.

"Typical, to the dark house, where the slimy git belongs," Sirius muttered.

"What did he do?" I asked curiously.

They seemed to really hate the boy; I wanted to know what he had done to insult them.

"He's a Slytherin," Peter said as if that explained it all.

In a way, it did: Gryffindor and Slytherin had always been rival houses. I just felt sorry for the boy; James and Sirius were not the boys to get on the wrong side of.

Once the last person was sorted, food appeared on the tables and we began to eat, talking amongst each other. Sirius and James spoke mostly of the pranks they were going to pull, while Peter let out the occasional squeal of delight, I preferred to stay silent and listen to their plans.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Sneal." He finished. "The Heads of your houses will now show you to your dorms."

"Hello there, I'm Karen Jameson, and this is Tyler Daniels. We're the Head Boy and Girl this year, if you need any help; either ask us or a prefect. Now, follow us to your dorms," a black haired seventh year said.

We stood up from our table and followed the Head boy and Girl through the school. I tried my best to remember which paths we went down so I wouldn't get lost tomorrow, but it was hard to concentrate; the paintings on the walls called out greetings and random ghosts drifted out of walls in front of me.

Eventually, we made it to an empty corridor, at the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Freedom," Tyler said, the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. We all scrambled through it, and found ourselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

"Girls follow me," Karen led the girls up the left tower, while Tyler led the boys up the right one.

Sirius, James, Peter, and I were in a room with Steven, the boy I'd caught looking at the Ravenclaw table.

"Listen up, I don't want any trouble. I heard you planning pranks at the table and I'm telling you now I won't stand for it," Steven huffed before getting changed and closing the curtains around his bed.

"What a stick in the mud," Peter muttered.

"Defiantly," I couldn't help but agree.

"Wonder how long he'll last," James wondered, a worrying grin on his face.

"If he's not out of our dorm by the start of second year I'll give in my title of being a prankster," Sirius swore.

"Deal," James laughed.

I closed my curtains and got changed behind them; my body had multiple scars on it from the full moons and I knew if they saw them, they'd ask questions. I finally drifted into sleep while listening to James and Sirius plot ways of pranking Steven, Peters' snores, and Stevens' breathing, oblivious to the pranks that would be pulled on him just the next day. Smiling slightly, I surrendered to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry about the delay again, and I know it would be great to just have Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus in a dorm, but there are five boys in Harry's' dorm, so I'm guessing that's how much it is to each room. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, I think this is the longest chapter I've written, please please please review. :) **


	5. Chapter 4: Planning

**A/N: In this chapter time's going to pass a bit quickly, sorry for that. Thank you to **_**Lily-Luna-PotterxD **_**for pointing out I'd forgotten the Whomping Willow in Dumbledore's speech (it's there now if anyone wants to check). **

**Chapter 4: Planning **

Remus's POV

The next day was busy; I woke up to someone screaming – this turned out to be Steven as Sirius had poured cold water over him to wake him – then a mad rush to get showered and dressed before anyone else so no one would see my scars. Then we had to find the Great Hall; this turned out to be more trouble than it was worth.

Luckily, after getting lost, Nearly Headless Nick (the Gryffindor ghost) was able to point us in the right direction.

"There has to be an easier way of finding our way around," Peter moaned as we sat down for breakfast.

"Well, this is an old castle, I bet there's lots of secret passage ways!" James said excitedly.

"It would be great to find them," Sirius sighed.

"We wouldn't be late so often if we could," I added.

Just then Steven walked into the Hall, after a glare at the four of us; he walked to the other end of the table and sat next to Lily Evans.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, the coats of armour could walk.

All of this made getting class extremely hard, so it was amazing on our second Friday we made it to the Hall without getting lost once.

"What's first?" I asked, nibbling on a piece of bacon.

"Charms," Peter said dully.

The lessons were amazing once you got there: we had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. I hated this lesson as it meant watching as the moon got closer to fullness.

Three times a week we went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where we learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.

Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was taught by a very old ghost called Professor Binns. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. Sirius and James used this class to do homework while Peter caught up on sleep and I took notes.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. His lessons were interesting, I was second in that class only to Lily Evans who seemed to live and breathe Charms.

Professor McGonagall was again different. I had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. The class was very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized we weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time.

After taking a lot of complicated notes, we were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only James had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave James a rare smile. Transfiguration was easily James's best subject, he loved it.

Potions were another awful class; we were given a simple boil curing potion to make. I was partnered with Sirius, and it was a good job, Sirius was amazing at making potions, even the complex ones. He wasn't quite as good as Snape (now christened Snivellus by James and Sirius) who seemed to be best in class. I, on the other hand, couldn't brew the simplest potion if my life depended on it.

My favourite class though was Defence Against the Dark Arts, since I'd read through this years book, I found myself more interested in class than in any other lesson, I even found extra books in the library, something that disgusted Sirius and James.

James and Sirius put next to no effort into any of their work, but still ended up nearly top in class. While I studied probably more then I should and still couldn't beat their marks. Peter on the other hand needed help in every subject as he seemed to be good at nothing, I offered to tutor him and he did try hard, he just wasn't any good at magic.

"Lily's good at Charms isn't she?" Sirius said suddenly with a sly glance at James.

"She the red head?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, and I suppose she is, why?" James looked confused.

"Just thought you might like to know more about her," Sirius said airily.

"Why?" James asked.

"Being your future wife and all," Sirius said.

"What!" James choked.

"It's a known fact Potter boys go for red heads and since it's between her and Head Girl Molly, I'm guessing it's Evans," Sirius explained.

"I'm eleven Sirius! Eleven! I'm not even interested in getting a girlfriend, never mind a wife! Plus, if I was, it wouldn't be Evans," James exclaimed.

"Why not?" I asked.

I quite liked Lily, I saw her sometimes in the library and she was always nice to me.

"She's always reading, too smart for her own good," James said. "No offence Remus."

"None taken I suppose, someone in this group has to study," I laughed.

"Anyway, I have an idea," James said.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Well, we've been here a week now, and all we've done is pour cold water on Steven every morning and turn Snivellus's greasy hair pink. It's time we show the school that we're great pranksters…it's time we prank the whole school!" James gushed.

"Excellent! What do you have in mind?" Sirius asked.

"Here, read it in History of Magic, I've written one for all of us, write your ideas under it and we'll figure it out tonight," James handed us a piece of paper each.

Just then the mail came, over a hundred owls swooping down to deliver the mail. The first time it had scared me, sure my dad had an owl that delivered the Daily Prophet, but that was just one owl, not hundreds.

"Oh no," Sirius groaned as a black owl landed in front of him holding a red letter.

"Is that what I think it is?" James asked worriedly as the letter began to smoke in Sirius's hands.

"Yeah, seems my mum's found out about me being in Gryffindor at last. Well, here goes nothing," he opened it.

Immediately the Hall was filled with the high pitched shrieking of Sirius's mother's voice, magnified hundred times:

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE BLACK NAME, A DISGRACE TO WIZARDS EVERYWHERE! WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS! HIS SON IN GRFFINDOR! I THOUGHT I WOULD DIE OF SHAME WHEN YOUR COUSIN BELLATRIX TOLD ME! AND HANGING OUT WITH THOSE A BLOOD TRAITOR, HALF BLOOD, AND EVEN WORSE; A MUDBLOOD! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, YOU HAVE RUINED THE NOBLE BLACK NAME!" The letter ripped itself up.

"Well, she seemed pleasant," James said sarcastically.

"Yeah, just lovely," I snorted.

Suddenly, the four of us had burst into laughter as the rest of the Hall watched, most likely worried about our sanity.

"Come on, let's get to Charms," Peter chuckled.

We made it to the Charms room, still smiling from our laughing fit in the Hall. The lesson passed in a bit of a blur for me, I was curious to see what James's plan for the prank was and couldn't wait for History of Magic so I could read it.

I knew it was wrong to prank the school, but where was the harm? James wouldn't hurt anyone with the prank, so I couldn't see a problem.

Once settled down in History of Magic, I was sat next to Peter, behind James and Sirius, I opened the note:

_Prank for the school, teachers included: _

_I know it will take lots of studying (your job Remus), but what do you think of charming everyone se when they move a song starts playing, but it's a different song for different people/houses? _

_Any ideas or modifications, add them below and we'll go through it tonight._

I read the note twice, not even bothering to hide my grin, it was a brilliant idea, James was right in saying it would take a lot of work though.

It would be a great way of getting my mind of the full moon too, which was on Monday, only three days away.

That night we sat on my bed in our dorm – Steven was in the library – and edited the prank, adding songs for each house and finally planning the best time to go in the library and read up on the charms necessary.

"I think we should do it tomorrow," Sirius announced, flopping himself down onto the common room couch next to James.

"The prank?" Peter asked.

"No, the Transfiguration essay. Of course the prank!" Sirius exclaimed.

We'd spent everyday since James had told us about the prank going over spells and ideas for the prank.

"Please lower your voice," I moaned, rubbing my head.

The full moon was that night and I wanted to do nothing more than crawl into a ball and cry, I had the worst headache imaginable and my bones ached, even my blood felt bruised.

"Are you alright Remus? You look very pale," James asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, just stressed; my mum's ill, I have to go see her tonight," I lied.

"When will you be back?" Peter asked.

"I'm not sure, in maybe two or three days I think," I sighed.

"You'll miss classes!" Sirius yelped, shocked.

"I know, can you take notes for me, please?" I asked.

"Of course, I hope she gets better soon," James said.

"She won't," I said.

"Mr Lupin, it's time," McGonagall said, appearing in front of me.

I nodded and followed her out of the common room, glancing back at my friends; they were watching me, clearly worried.

"I heard what you told them, it was a clever lie, it can be used again," McGonagall said.

"Thanks," I muttered.

She got the hint and didn't try to talk to me, I didn't want her praise over lying to my friends, I didn't want to lie to my friends in the first place.

"Here he is," McGonagall said to a woman.

"Hello there Remus, I'm Madame Pomfrey," the woman said.

She had brown hair speckled with grey and kind brown eyes.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"Madame Pomfrey is the schools Matron, she will be taking you to transform every month. Instead of me collecting you, you will go to the Hospital Wing every full moon so Madame Pomfrey can escort you," McGonagall explained.

I nodded nervously; I could feel the call of the moon in my veins.

"This way then," Madame Pomfrey walked on, I followed her, leaving McGonagall behind.

We stopped outside a big tree with moving branches even though there was no wind.

"This is the Whomping Willow," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Dumbledore said we were to keep away from that tree," I said, remembering my first feast.

"Yes, but there is a knot in the tree that when touched the tree becomes harmless, at the base of the tree is a tunnel which leads to a house in Hogsmeade, you'll be safe to transform there and in the morning I'll come collect you and you can go to classes," Madame Pomfrey said happily.

I refrained from pointing out that unless there was a miracle, I wouldn't be anywhere near ready to go to school the next day. Instead, I waited as she froze the tree and led me to a nice empty house.

Upstairs was a bedroom with a bed and red covers, everything looked lovely and it made me feel guilty about what it would look like in the morning.

"You can put your clothes in the wardrobe so they don't get torn, I'll see you in the morning," Madame Pomfrey gave me an encouraging smile and left me alone in the house.

I stripped down and placed my robes into the wardrobe, and then I stood in the middle of the room and waited for the transformation.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. :) **


	6. Chapter 5: Full Moon

**A/N: This chapter shouldn't skip as much as the last one. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favoured, or put this story on alert.**

**Just so everyone knows, this chapter is going to be based on a song, if you don't like that sort of thing, you can skip to the next chapter without reading this one and the story will still make sense.**

**Chapter 5: Full Moon**

Remus's POV

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

Stood in the room, breathing heavily as the moon rose higher, knowing in just a few moments I would no longer be me.

The wolf inside me stirred feeling, like me, the moon nearing its peak. Once free, I knew the wolf would attack everything around it before beginning to attack itself, desperate for blood.

_There's something inside me  
That pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self control I fear  
Is never ending, controlling_

The moon rose, and with it my control sunk, slowly, the wolf began its attack on my mind and body from within.

My body jerked, landing on the floor with a thump as I twitched in pain, my back arching. My body screaming at the unnatural shapes it was being forced into, trying to keep the wolf inside.

_I can't seem to find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence)  
(I'm convinced that there's)  
(Just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before so insecure_

I hoped with all my heart the room was sound proof, because as the moon finally reached its peak, I lost all control and a high pitched scream escaped my mouth.

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a full body mirror on the wall, briefly I wished it wouldn't be there, for I'd had glass in my cuts before and knew it would hurt when the wolf slammed into it thinking its reflection was an actual wolf.

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled  
Itself upon me distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem_

With a sick fascination, I watched my body twist into shapes unimaginable as another animalistic sound tore its way from my throat.

My bones shrunk and stretched, shifting, my organs felt like they would explode as a fiery pain began; I knew they were changing shape to that of a wolf, even my heart hurt as it too changed.

_To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence)  
(I'm convinced that there's)  
(Just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before so insecure_

Finally the painful transformation reached my mind, I could no longer think or feel. The wolf let out a painful scream that sounded more like a howl as its body jerked.

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
_Finally, the change was complete, the wolf had completely taken over. It gave another howl, shaking itself to get rid of any of the remaining pain.

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing, confusing what is real_

Growling, the wolf saw the mirror and with a snarl at the other wolf that dared enter his new territory, he leaped and crashed into the glass.

Realizing there was nothing there; the wolf began to attack everything, trying to find the human he could smell, to reach the blood it craved.

When nothing gave him what he craved, he began to bite and scratch himself. Once the wolfs teeth pierced his own skin and he tasted the blood, it sent him into a frenzy, scratching and biting with more determination, desperate for every drop.

_There's something inside me  
That pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming  
(Confusing what is real)  
This lack of self control I fear  
Is never ending, controlling  
(Confusing what is real)_

As the night drew to an end and the wolf was whimpering at the pain he had caused himself, the moon began to sink and the painful transformation began again.

The howls changed to screams and finally silence.

With my mind back, I began to cry, the pain and blood loss sending me into shock before slumping unconscious in a pool of my own blood.

**A/N: For anyone who wants to know, the song was **_**Crawling **_**by **_**Linkin Park**_**. :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Marauders

**A/N: Wow I'm managing update faster now, don't expect me to keep updating this fast though, I have homework to do. Thanks to everyone who read Chapter 5: Full Moon, for those of you who didn't, don't worry, this chapter will just continue as if I'd never written a transformation chapter. **

**Chapter 6: Marauders**

Remus's POV

Waking up was a painful experience, I didn't open my eyes because I knew from experience that the light would hurt my eyes after spending the night with wolf eyes. In fact, I didn't move at all, I knew last night must have been one of the worst, most likely because it was a new place, so I knew any movement would hurt.

"He looked awful," a woman was sobbing, I realized with a jolt it was Madame Pomfrey. "I thought he was dead."

"I know, even I did not expect it to be this bad," another voice said gravely.

"Oh Albus, the poor boy, he lost so much blood," Madame Pomfrey sobbed.

"He is better now," the voice said.

"To think he goes through it every month, he'll be lucky if he's out of the Hospital Wing before the next moon," Madame Pomfrey sounded hysterical.

"Can't…stay…classes," I groaned, opening my eyes to the harsh light.

Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore were stood at the end of my bed.

"Classes!" Madame Pomfrey shrieked. "Classes are the last thing you should be thinking about! You nearly died!"

"Not…normally…this…bad," I croaked.

My throat hurt from the screaming and howling, and I had a headache for the same reason.

"I should hope not!" She exclaimed.

"I shall leave you to your patient Poppy," Dumbledore smiled before leaving.

It was Thursday night before Madame Pomfrey let me out of the Hospital Wing and said I could go to classes, and that was only because I begged her, or she would have kept me longer.

I was kind of scared about walking into the Gryffindor common room, maybe my friends had forgotten about me in the four days I'd been gone, but neither James, Sirius, or Peter were in the common room. Steven on the other hand, was in the corner studying with Lily.

"Remus! You're back!" Lily yelled, jumping out of her seat and hugging me.

I gasped, slightly at the fact Lily cared enough to realize I was gone, but mostly since she'd opened some of my cuts.

"Where've you been?" Lily demanded.

"My mum's ill, I had to go see her," I lied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; do you want to sit down?" She asked, pointing to the empty chair next to Steven.

Steven gave me a glare that clearly told me I was not welcome; obviously he hadn't forgotten his cold wake ups.

"Thanks, but I'm going to go up to the dorm and catch up on sleep," I smiled.

"Good luck, Potter, Black, and Pettigrew are up there, I doubt you'll get much sleep," Steven snorted.

Saying a quick bye, I made my way to my dorm nervously. Hopefully I hadn't been forgotten in my absence. Sighing, I opened my dorm door.

"Clark, we warned you to…" Sirius trailed away when he saw me.

"Remus! You're finally back!" Peter exclaimed happily.

"Yes! No more taking notes!" James laughed.

"How's you mum?" Sirius asked.

"Not much better, I have to visit her again next month," I sighed.

"Well, until then, we have something to show you! It will help with our pranking, but we didn't want to use it without you," James grinned, reaching into his trunk and pulling out a cloak.

I didn't understand what was so special about the cloak, but I was touched they waited for me.

"It's an invisibility cloak!" Peter gushed.

My eyes widened.

"Really? Wow! You're right, that will help with the prank," I laughed.

"Speaking of which, we should do it this Monday, that way we have the weekend to prepare," Sirius said.

"Deal, but we need a name, so once everyone's been pranked we can stand up and say 'this prank is courtesy of…'" James said.

"I agree, everyone try to think of an idea, we can't pull the prank without a name, so we need one before early Monday morning," Sirius nodded.

"'Hogwarts Pranksters?'" Peter suggested.

"Too lame," Sirius frowned.

"How about just 'The Pranksters'?" James asked.

"Too unoriginal," Sirius thought.

"You try thinking of one then," James pouted.

"We have until Sunday night, keep thinking," Sirius smiled.

I didn't have anytime to think though, since I spent all of Friday and Saturday catching up with everybody.

"Anybody thought of anything?" James asked desperately Saturday night in the common room.

"Nope," I shook my head.

"Nothing," Peter sighed.

"Nada," Sirius frowned.

"There's only one thing for it," James said.

"Do the prank without a name?" Peter asked, James and Sirius looked at him like he'd grown a new head.

"We should go out and find some inspiration," James continued.

"It's past curfew," I pointed out.

"We have an invisibility cloak," Sirius grinned, catching onto what James was thinking.

"Perfect!" Peter clapped.

"Fine," I sighed, seeing I was out voted.

James went back upstairs and got his cloak, we waited until everyone had gone to their dorms before putting on the cloak and leaving the portrait hole.

It was harder then we'd thought to move around under the cloak, but after a couple of hours we'd gotten the hang of it and were moving around the castle with ease.

"Want to try find some secret passage ways? Or the kitchens?" Sirius asked.

We nodded and set off looking for anything suspicious. We passed Peeves; Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class.

He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, or pelt you with bits of chalk.

Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch.

Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-coloured creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later.

Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.

Luckily, Peeves didn't seem to notice us as we crept invisibly past. We also had to avoid Mrs. Norris, who it seemed could sense us under the cloak.

By the end of the night, we had managed to find a quicker route to the Great Hall and the Gryffindor common room, but that was all.

We were heading back for some needed sleep when Sirius tripped and the cloak fell off us for the fourth time that night.

"Can we just leave it off? No one will catch us, the common rooms not far now," Sirius whined.

"Fine," James sighed.

"See, I told you no one would catch us," Sirius said as we turned the corner leading to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Really, Mr Black," McGonagall asked, standing in front of us.

"Um, well, you see," James stuttered.

"Never in all my years at Hogwarts have I had four students out of bed after midnight! Ten points from Gryffindor!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Ten points!" James cried.

"Ten points each, and detention with me tomorrow night," McGonagall looked about to breath fire so no one argued as she escorted us back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Stay here this time, I don't was to catch you out of bed again, you're like a bunch of marauders!" McGonagall said sternly.

"Marauders!" All four of us exclaimed once in our dorm, we were sat on my bed with silencing charms around us.

"It sounds perfect!" James said.

"Completely us!" Sirius agreed.

"What does it mean?" Peter asked.

"Erm…" Everyone turned to me.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out a battered looking Muggle dictionary.

"'Marauder: Marauders are people who go around looking for something to steal or kill,'" I read.

"Morbid," Sirius snorted.

"Still perfect," James said stubbornly.

"'Synonyms: Invade; attack; ravage; harry'" I finished.

"Fine, Marauders it is," Sirius sighed.

James put his hand in, then Sirius, then me, and finally, Peter did too.

"Marauders," we agreed.

**A/N: Quick chapter about how they got their name. Next chapter is the prank.**


	8. Chapter 7: Pranking

**A/N: Finally, the prank, this chapter will have songs in it, there will be a list of the songs used at the bottom. Song lyrics will be in bold.**

**Extra ****Disclaimer**** I don't own any of the songs.**

**Chapter 7: Pranking**

Remus's POV

"I can't believe we have detention tonight," Sirius whined. "Do you know what this means?"

"That we can't do the prank until Tuesday morning?" I suggested.

"Exactly! We needed tonight to prepare, now we have to wait an extra day before pulling our first prank as The Marauders!" James exclaimed.

"It's only an extra day," Peter said reasonably. "It just gives us more time to plan."

"Plus, we better get used to detention if we pull the prank," I added.

"We won't be caught," James said airily.

"Come on, we better finish our Potions essay, we have Potions second tomorrow," I pulled out my Potions text book.

"I'll do it later," Sirius said.

"Me too. Want to play Exploding Snap?" James asked Sirius.

"Do I get to keep my eyebrows this time?" He laughed, grabbing a pack of cards.

"Can you help me with essay, Remus?" Peter asked.

"Sure," we pulled out some parchment and began working.

The rest of the day was spent catching up on essays (me and Peter) or playing games (Sirius and James).

"Done," Peter said, rolling up his Transfiguration essay.

"Good," I said absently, watching Sirius and James play a very violent game of chess.

"I heard you have detention tonight," Steven said standing in front of me, flanked by Lily Evans and Alice Prewett.

"Honestly Remus, those boys are a bad influence on you," Lily sighed.

"Oi! What's wrong with us?" James demanded, looking up from his chess game. Sirius turned around too.

"You're so big headed Potter, to automatically think I was talking about you," Lily snarled.

"Please, how could you not be?" James grinned cheekily.

"You arrogant toe nail! You think you're so cool, just because you can get away with hexing Severus!" Lily yelled.

"Severus? I don't know a Severus, I know a Snivellus," James said.

"Pig! You're obviously only in Gryffindor out of default!" Lily shrieked.

"What does that mean?" James demanded, smile slipping off his face to be replaced with a frown.

"Well you couldn't be in Ravenclaw because you're not smart enough, you couldn't be in Hufflepuff because you're not in the least noble, and Slytherin was out of the question because you're as cunning as a spoon! There wasn't really anywhere else you could go!" Lily cried.

"I got into Gryffindor through courage!" James yelled, standing up to face her.

"Courage!" Lily laughed. "Jinxing Severus from afar instead of face to face, backed up by your friends, real brave!"

While they argued, Sirius challenged Peter to a game of chess; Steven and Alice sat down at my table and pulled out their Charms books, and I watched as James and Lily got more annoyed. It was far too normal to find them arguing that no one batted an eyelash anymore.

"Mr Black, Pettigrew, Lupin, and Potter, I hope you are ready for your detention," McGonagall said, interrupting Lily and James fighting.

"Yes professor," Peter and I nodded while Sirius dragged James away from Lily and out of the portrait hole.

"Tonight you will be cleaning the trophy room floor, no magic," she said, handing us mops and buckets before leaving us alone in the room.

"Better get to work then," James clapped his hands.

"Yeah, the more we do now, the less we'll have to do Tuesday night after the prank," I said.

"You're such a pessimist Remus, live a little," Sirius grinned.

"Does this count as 'living a little'?" I asked, throwing my bucket of water at the three of them.

"That's more like it," Sirius laughed, shaking water out of his hair.

"Water fight!" Peter yelled.

It was two hours later when McGonagall found us rolling on the floor laughing, looking like we'd fallen in the lake.

"What do you think you're doing?" She thundered.

"Waiting for she, we finished cleaning the floor," Sirius grinned at her.

"The floor is flooded!" She exclaimed.

"But clean," Peter pointed out.

McGonagall looked like she wanted to yell at us, but instead rubbed her eyes and told us in a strained voice to go to bed.

"See you tomorrow Minnie!" James called, leading the way out of the trophy room.

"Minnie? I love it! We have to give the rest of the teachers nick name too," Sirius laughed.

"I can't believe we got away with that," Peter grinned.

"I can't believe you called her Minnie!" I said.

"Thank you, thank you," James bowed.

"Tomorrow night, we begin our first prank, we better get some sleep," Sirius said, walking up to the dorms with us following.

First lesson was History of Magic, falling into the same routine as usual, Peter fell asleep in seconds, and Sirius and James frantically did their Potions essays for the next lesson. I managed to take down notes, resisting the impulse to sleep Binns seemed to put everyone under, though I didn't take as many as usual, instead I ran through all the spells we would need to pull off our prank.

The lesson seemed to pass slower than usual, maybe it was just because I felt a reckless excitement about what we would do that night, or maybe it was lack of sleep because of the detention the previous day.

When the lesson finally ended, we walked to Potions. Potions were taught by Professor Slughorn, a round bellied man who had taken a liking towards Sirius, James, Lily, and Snape. It was obvious though, that he didn't like me, I couldn't decide if it was because I was so hopeless at potions, or because I was a werewolf.

All the teachers knew what I was, it was sort of depressing, the looks they gave me, the pity, and I didn't want any of it. Slughorn was the worst because he didn't pity me…he feared me.

We trudged off to Defence Against the Dark Arts after lunch, it was my favourite class, I beat even Lily, James, and Sirius in that class. The only person I was competing against was Snape, but he didn't count because he didn't know much Defence Against the Dark Arts, he just knew a lot about the Dark Arts.

In class we learnt about the disarming spell, and then cast in on our partners. I was paired with Peter, so once I'd disarmed him he was supposed to do it back, but he didn't manage, he was given homework to learn the spell.

"This is it," James said happily.

The last person had left the common room, leaving just the Marauders behind.

"Time to set up our prank," Sirius grinned, picking up his wand.

"Everyone remember who they have to charm?" James asked.

"Remember, once you've cast the charm, think of the song you're attaching to the spell, don't say it out loud, make sure to set the spell to go off at seven o'clock," Sirius reminded, his eyes flickering towards Peter.

We'd had to practise the spell every night on each other, Peter took the longest to learn it and I think we were all worried he wouldn't be able to do it.

"_Ravenclaw musiquest_," I cast, thinking about the song we'd picked for Ravenclaw.

"_Slytherin musiquest_," Sirius cast.

"_Gryffindor musiquest_," James said.

"_Hufflepuff musiquest_," Peter said nervously.

"_Severus Snape musiquest_," Sirius cast with a smirk.

"_Lily Evans musiqest_," James grinned.

"_Albus Dumbledore musiquest_," I was a bit nervous about that one, but James had said his dad told him Dumbledore loved jokes.

"_Prefects musiquest_," Peter smiled.

"_Minerva McGonagall musiquest_," James laughed.

"_Head boy and girl musiquest_," Sirius finished.

"Almost done now, just need to do each other," Peter said.

"_James musiquest_," Sirius winked.

"_Remus musiquest_," James said, I didn't feel any different.

"_Peter musiquest_," I said.

"_Sirius musiquest_," I saw Sirius giving Peter's wand a nervous look, but once the spell was cast and he seemed ok, he looked relieved.

"Done, now at seven o'clock in the morning, people will wake up to the sound of music," Sirius grinned.

"Wait! We forgot someone!" James exclaimed.

"Who?" I asked, mentally going through our list of people.

"Clark," James said.

"He wasn't on our list," Peter sounded confused.

"No, but he needs a song," Sirius said.

"Right, well while you three think of one for him, I'm off to bed," I yawned.

Leaving Sirius and James behind to plot, Peter followed me upstairs to bed. I was asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow, knowing I would be woken up early to the sound of loud music.

**Get your motor running, head out on the highway!**

**Guess who just got back today? Them wild-eyed boys that had been away!**

**I took her out, it was a Friday night, I wore cologne to get the feeling right!**

**Four years, you'd think for sure, that's all you've got to endure!**

**I saw you walking down the street just the other day!**

Groaning at our stupidity of making the spell go off so early, I sat up in bed.

"Well, the spell worked!" Sirius bellowed over the music.

"This is your fault?" Steven exclaimed, putting his hands over his ears.

"This is thanks to The Marauders!" James grinned madly.

After getting ready, we walked into the very noisy common room.

**There you go, you're always so right, it's all a big show, it's all about you!**

"Hey Evans! What do you think of the music?" James asked Lily as she stormed over to us.

"Did you do this?" She demanded, waving a hand towards the noisy common room.

**Buddy you're a boy make a big noise! **

"It was The Marauders," Sirius winked at her.

"What's going on?" Karen asked, walking over with Tyler.

**I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face! **

"Not a clue," Peter lied cheerfully.

"Karen! Tyler! Where's all this music coming from?" A fifth year prefect asked.

**You just walk in, I make you smile, it's cool but you don't even know me!**

Before we could be blamed, we escaped out of the common room and took a short cut to the Great Hall.

**I wake up everyday it's a daydream, everything in my life ain't what it seems!**

**Brain fried tonight through misuse, through misuse, through misuse!**

**I almost got drunk at school at fourteen!**

**Another Friday night to get the feeling right!**

"You four! What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall demanded.

**Pussy cat, pussy cat, I've got flowers and lots of hours to spend with you!**

"You!" A voice snarled from behind me.

Turning around – ignoring McGonagall – I saw Snape glaring at James.

**Look inside, look inside your tiny mind, then look a bit harder!**

"That's everyone, on the count of three!" James shouted at us, ignoring everyone.

"One," Sirius began.

"Two," I continued, pointing my wand towards the ceiling.

"Three!" We all cried.

Four red lights shot towards the ceiling from our wands, after the flash the words:

_This prank is brought to you by The Marauders! _

_Enjoy the music for it will last until seven o'clock tonight! Have a lovely music filled day, the songs have been picked out just for you!_

"The four of you, to Dumbledore's office! Now!" McGonagall glared at us.

Laughing, we followed McGonagall and Dumbledore out of the Great Hall. We stopped at a stone gargoyle, and after giving the password (Sugar quills) we made it to Dumbledore's office and each took a seat by his desk. The six different songs sung loudly in the air, on repeat.

"I have never seen such behaviour! Undo these spells at once!" McGonagall cried.

"We can't, there stuck until seven o'clock," James grinned.

"Twenty points off Gryffindor each and detention every night this week!" McGonagall exclaimed, storming out of the office.

"Ten points to Gryffindor each for using third year charms successfully and the good use of music and humour," Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling at them.

We let out a sigh of relief, James's dad had been right; Dumbledore did like jokes.

"Could have been worse," Sirius said, lying on his bed in the dorm room.

Steven was downstairs trying to study with Lily, Alice, and Frank Longbottom. Trying being the main word since it was only half past six and the spell hadn't been removed yet.

"Yeah, but I'm beginning to regret it, I've had to listen to the same song again and again, I never want to hear these songs ever again!" James moaned.

"It was your idea," I laughed.

"At least classes were cancelled because no one could concentrate," Peter said.

"And in half an hour our first prank will be over," James smiled.

"Yeah, the school now knows us as The Marauders, we've made a name for ourselves," Sirius sighed happily.

As the clock chimed seven and the music faded away, we sat on our beds, counting out the chimes.

"Mischief Managed," I laughed.

"Mischief Managed," they agreed.

**A/N: Here are the songs used in the order they appeared and who they were used for: **

**Born to be wild – Steppenwolf (Sirius)**

**The boys are back in town – Thin Lizzy (James)**

**What's my age again – Blink 182 (Remus)**

**High school never ends – Bowling for soup (Peter) **

**U.G.L.Y – Daphne & Celeste (Steven) **

**Shut up – Simple plan (Lily)**

**We will rock you – Queen (Gryffindors)**

**Gives you hell – American Rejects (Head boy and girl)**

**Stop – Spice Girls (Prefects)**

**Bonkers – Dizzee Rascal (Dumbledore)**

**Monster – The Automatic (Slytherins)**

**Almost – Bowling for soup (Hufflepuff) **

**The geeks get the girls – American Hi-Fi (Ravenclaw)**

**What's new pussy cat – Tom Jones (McGonagall) **

**Fuck you very much – Lily Allen (Snape)**

**If you want to know why I used any of these songs listen to them, and if you still don't know, ask me in a review. **

**Please review. :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Christmas

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update last week, it was my birthday on Monday, so I spent the weekend having fun. **

**Chapter 8: Christmas **

Remus's POV

Too soon for my liking, the Christmas holidays were here. James was going home to see his family, Peter was going to France, and Sirius was, as he put it, 'being dragged home because his family hated him'.

The list for people staying at school over the holidays had come around, and I wanted nothing more than to sign it, but there was a full moon on Christmas Eve. So instead, I had to go home and see my dad.

"We need to stay in touch, write loads ok? We need plans for the next big prank," James grinned, throwing a random sock into his case that I was quite sure belonged to Sirius.

People had only just stopped talking about our last rather musical prank. Though we did occasional still hear people humming the songs under their breath or thanking us for getting them out of class that day.

Even Karen and Tyler, the Head Girl and Boy, had laughed and said they loved it.

"Of course, now where's my shoe?" Sirius agreed, casting a look around the room.

"Defiantly, the last prank was brilliant!" Peter gushed.

"Sure, why not?" I sighed, still feeling a bit depressed.

I continued packing, listening to James and Sirius think of ideas for the next prank. They didn't have much time left to pack since they were going that day, but I was mostly packed. Sweeping back the curtains on my bed, I yelped in surprise when something fell from the top of my bed and landed on my head.

"Sirius! Is this your shoe?" I demanded, picking up the shoe and chucking it at him.

"Yeah it is! Thanks Remus!" Sirius grinned, ducking and then putting it on.

"How did it get up there?" Peter asked.

"I don't think I want to know," James shook his head.

"Agreed," I laughed.

With one last look around the room, heaved my trunk up and walked down to the train with the rest of the Marauders.

"Cheer up mates, it's only for three weeks," James said once we were sat in a compartment.

"You don't have to spend it with my family," Sirius sighed glumly.

"Ditto," I muttered.

"Ok, I get why Sirius is upset, after all, his family aren't the nicest bunch," Sirius snorted at the description. "But what's your problem? You go home to see your mum nearly every month, what's three weeks going to matter?" James continued.

"I just prefer it at Hogwarts," I said.

"Lies, come on Remus, you can tell us, there are no secrets between the Marauders!" Sirius smiled.

I felt a pang of guilt about the fact I was lying to them every month and that I was keeping probably the biggest secret ever from them.

"My dad blames me for the fact my mum's sick," I admitted, it was partly true, my dad did blame me, but it was for my mums death; and he was right.

"What? Why?" James gaped.

"He just does," I said shortly.

They got the hint and instead began questioning Peter about what he would be doing in France.

"Good luck," I murmured to Sirius as the train stopped and we began to get up.

"It's only three weeks right? I'm sure I can handle it. We both can," he added, sending me a smile.

I nodded silently. He was right, three weeks was nothing, I was a Gryffindor, and I could handle a little hate.

As I waited on the station for my dad, I watched people greet their parents.

James was hugged by a red headed woman and a man with the same messy black hair as James, he too wore glasses. Peter was rushed into a hug by a slightly plump woman with the same mousy coloured hair as him. Sirius walked sullenly up to a strict woman that made Professor McGonagall seem like a cuddly puppy, they didn't speak, and from what I could tell, the woman didn't even look at her son, just walking off and letting him follow her silently. Lily Evans was greeted by not only her parents but another girl as well. The girl had blonde hair and a horse looking face, she was wearing an expression of dislike that seemed to be directed at Lily. Even Snape was mat by someone, though the woman didn't look at all pleased to see him.

Soon everyone was gone and I was left alone on the station. Was I meant to walk home? I sighed and sat down next to my trunk; maybe I'd get lucky and be sent back to Hogwarts.

"Let's go," a gruff voice said an hour later.

I looked up to see my dad standing over me, he turned and began to walk towards the car, offering no explanation about why he was so late, but I hadn't expected one.

The atmosphere at home was tense, I spent most of my time in my room, only coming out for food, and even then I had to get it when my dad wasn't in the kitchen. If he was there I had to leave quickly.

The one time I'd sat down at the table with him he'd pointed out he didn't eat with animals and then told me I was grounded for pretending to be human.

Luckily, I was receiving letters from my friends, other wise I might have gone insane.

_Dear Remus,_

_Hope you're having a good holiday so far. Can you believe it's almost Christmas? Don't let your dad get you down too much, and tell your mum I hope she gets better soon. _

_From James_

I wrote back a quick reply saying everything was fine, and thanking him, but I wished he hadn't added the bit about my mum, it just made me feel guiltier. Also I wish he'd skipped the bit about Christmas since I'd probably spend it wrapped in bandages.

_Hey Remus,_

_How's it going? I can tell you right now I wish I was back in Hogwarts, my parents are being impossible about their house honour and are furious about me being in Gryffindor, and my stupid little brother's lapping it all up! If I don't get out of here soon I'll lose what sanity I have left. _

_Hope you're having a better holiday than me. _

_From Sirius_

Flinching, I wrote a reply, longer then I wrote to James. Poor Sirius, he was probably having a worse time than me!

_Bonjour Remus, _

_France is great! It's really sunny here, I've already been burnt! Have you heard from James and Sirius? Can't wait to see everyone again, just two weeks left now._

_From Peter_

Trust Peter to get burnt in December. I sent off my replies and then went to the kitchen for some food. This was going to be a long three weeks.

Unfortunately, the full moon really did come around too quickly; it was defiantly the worst Christmas Eve ever. It only got worse though when my dad didn't show up until the afternoon to patch me up, by which time I was already beginning to pass out from blood loss and was pretty sure I'd broken at least two rips.

"I'd have been here sooner, but I figured since you were a Gryffindor you wouldn't mind waiting, be brave an all," he shot a nasty grin at me.

Unlike other Christmas's, I woke up to see four presents at the bottom of my bed. I knew the first three would be from the Marauders, I'd already sent them their gifts, but I was clueless about who the other one would be from.

I'd gotten some Chocolate Frogs from Peter, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean from Sirius, and some Liquorice Wands from James. Carefully, I opened the last present.

As soon as it was unwrapped, I yelped in pain; it was a plain silver bracelet. My breathing sped up as I thought about who could possibly know about my secret. Cradling my burnt fingers, I picked up and read the card.

_Monster, _

_A little reward for getting into Hogwarts._

I didn't know whether to sigh in relief or cry when I recognized my dads writing.

Luckily, the holidays didn't go too slow, the New Year came and went without any celebrations, and not soon enough came the day to return to Hogwarts.

I took one last look around my room, promising myself that even if there was a full moon over the holidays, I was to stay at Hogwarts. It just wasn't worth coming home.

With my trunk packed, the only thing left in my room was the silver bracelet. Carefully, making sure not to touch it with my bare skin, I placed it into my trunk, not really knowing why.

"Hey Remus!" James's voice called down the train.

I looked up and saw James pocking his head out of a train compartment, I headed down to the compartment, noticing it was the same one we'd all met in, and the one we used at the beginning of the Christmas holidays. Everyone was already there.

"This is becoming the Marauders official compartment," I commented, sitting down next to Peter.

"So it is, let's keep it that way," Sirius grinned.

"So, how were your holidays?" Peter asked.

"Mine was good, thanks for the gifts," James said.

"Surprisingly, mine wasn't too bad," Sirius smiled.

"Really? By the sound of your letters I thought you were going to die," James laughed.

"Well, my mum wasn't pleased about me getting into Gryffindor, so for the last two weeks of the holidays I stayed with my cousin Andromeda, she's my only nice cousin, and actually dating a muggle-born Ted Tonks," Sirius grinned at our stunned looks.

It was the most I'd ever heard Sirius talk about his family, and by the looks on Peter and James's face, it was the same for them.

"What were your parents' reactions to your cousin dating a muggle-born?" James asked curiously.

"She's been disowned. She moved in with Ted before September," Sirius said casually.

"How can you say that so normally?" I asked.

"She's not the first, and won't be the last. In a few years I'll most likely be disowned, it's the way of life in my household. If In a few years I'll most likely be disowned, it's the way of life in my household. If you're not a dark witch or wizard, you're blown off the family tree. To me, it would be a great honour to be disowned, at least then I wouldn't have to see them again," Sirius laughed bitterly.

"So…how about you Peter?" I asked after an awkward pause.

"Oh, yeah it was fun, France was really warm," Peter smiled nervously.

"We can tell," James laughed, waving a hand towards Peter's burnt arms and face.

"How was your holiday Remus?" Sirius asked, snapping out of the bitterness talking about his family always put him in.

"It, it was…it wasn't too bad," I struggled to find words to describe the disaster that was my holiday.

James opened his mouth to ask something else but Sirius caught his eye and he stopped. It looked like Sirius understood I didn't want to talk about it, just like he always hated talking about his family.

**A/N: Fanfiction won't let me sign in, so I don't know when this chapter will be out, for all those who are interested, the next chapter will be called Enemies. Please review! :)**


	10. AN: Important

**A/N: **

I've made some changes to the story, they're not very big so you won't have to re-read anything to understand.

Thanks to **Yune – The Ravenclaw Writer **for giving me the website that helped make these changes.

It turns out, some people in my story have already graduated Hogwarts, or aren't at the ages they should be, so I've fixed that:

Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley should have already graduated, so I've replaced them with OCs Karen Jameson and Tyler Daniels.

Bellatrix Black has graduated so she's gone.

Andromeda Black is now in her last year at Hogwarts.

Narcissa Black is in fifth year.

Lucius Malfoy is in sixth year.

Thank you reading this quick note.


	11. Chapter 9: Enemies

**A/N: For all the people who haven't read my profile; I'm going to update every Saturday I can. **

**Chapter 9: Enemies**

Remus's POV

Finally, after what felt like the longest three weeks of my life, I was home. Hogwarts.

"It's a shame class's start tomorrow," Sirius whined, placing his trunk next to his bed.

"Definitely…by the way, Sirius, my mum says this is yours," James threw a sock at him.

"How did you not know that," Sirius laughed, holding up the sock and pointing at the Black family crest printed on the ankle.

James shrugged, obviously not caring.

"What do we have first tomorrow?" Peter asked sleepily, climbing into bed.

"Potions," I groaned, checking my schedule.

"Tomorrow is awful! Just look at the lessons!" James exclaimed.

"Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology," Sirius read.

We let out a collective groan – even Peter though he was half asleep – just as Steven walked into the room with his nose in the air looking at us pompously.

James and Sirius took one look at him and groaned again.

Shooting everyone a dark glare, Steven climbed into his bed and shut the curtains.

"Just a ray of sunshine isn't he?" James murmured.

"Umm, and the best way to put out the sun is water," Sirius said, an evil grin beginning to take place on his face.

"True, but we need something more original. He needs to be gone from our dorm by the end of the year, and water isn't going to do it," James said thoughtfully.

"Instead of making him leave, you could just move him while he's asleep," I pointed out, regretting it when they turned to me with big grins.

"That's a great idea! I knew you were a Marauder for a reason!" James exclaimed.

While Sirius and James began plotting just how to move Steven, I went to bed; I'd need my sleep for tomorrow.

"Wake up! Come on! We're going to be late!" I shouted, opening the curtains on the Marauders beds.

"Why do we have to get up now?" Sirius groaned.

"Because we're going to be late," I paused. "Where's Stevens bed?"

At that James and Sirius woke up properly, with a wicked grin, Sirius pushed Peter off his bed so he landed on the floor with a thump.

"OW! What was that for?" Peter complained, sitting up.

"Sorry Pete, but we need you awake so we don't have to repeat ourselves," James laughed, reaching down to help him up.

"Tell us on the way to breakfast, we're going to be late if we don't get dressed," I smiled.

As it turned out, James and Sirius didn't have to tell us what they'd done to Steven. Instead when we walked into the Great Hall we found Steven, his bed, and his stuff in the middle of the Hall. Steven was complaining loudly to McGonagall and saying he wouldn't put up with it much longer.

"Excellent, that prank may have gotten rid of him," Sirius grinned.

I took one look at McGonagall to see her beginning to storm over to us, with a sigh, I put some dry cereal into my robe pocket for later, then began eating a piece of toast as quick as I could.

"Wow, slow down a bit mate or you'll choke. Even Peter doesn't eat that fast," James said, watching with amazement.

I pointed behind him at McGonagall who was getting closer. One glance at her and they began to take my example scooping food into their mouths as fast as possible and when their mouth were full stuffing food into their pockets for later.

Even if it was only Sirius and James that had done it, we all knew all of us would be blamed, but none of us complained; Marauders stick together.

"Black! Potter! Pettigrew! Lupin! Report to the Headmaster immediately!" McGonagall shouted.

We nodded, our mouths too full to speak, and left the Hall. After the amount of times we'd gone to the Headmasters office, we now knew our way there.

"Does anyone know the password?" I asked, swallowing my food with a gulp.

"Nope, but if we go back Minnie will blow a fuse," Sirius said.

"Let's start guessing then," James sighed.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean?" I suggested.

"Chocolate Frogs?" James guessed.

"Jelly Slugs?" Sirius said.

"Ice Mice?" Peter said.

The gargoyle jumped aside.

"Dumbledore's one strange man," James commented lightly, leading the way to the office.

The problem was, when we got to the office, the door was closed and we could hear voices talking inside.

"Then we have nothing more to say to each other," a voice said.

"No, nothing," we heard Dumbledore say, he sounded almost sad. "The time is long gone when I could frighten you with a burning wardrobe and force you to make repayment for your crimes. But I wish I could, Tom… I wish I could…"

There was a second of silence, and then a man walked out of the office, he stopped and looked at us.

The man looked as though his features had been burned and blurred; they were waxy and oddly distorted, and the whites of the eyes had a bloody look. He was wearing a long black cloak, and his face was as pale as the snow glistening on his shoulders.

He studied us for a moment longer, giving me the feeling he could see straight into my soul, and then, saying nothing, he left.

"Are you boys going to just stand outside the door, or are you going to come in?" Dumbledore asked, he sounded a little weary.

Quickly, we entered the room. I don't know about everyone else, but I had forgotten the reason we were there in the first place. Instead I couldn't get the image of the man out of my head, and the feeling I'd just met something unnatural…evil.

"Who was that man?" I blurted out; I immediately regretted it when Dumbledore looked at me, piecing me with his blue eyes.

"An old student of mine wanting a job," Dumbledore said.

"But who was he?" James asked, but it seemed Dumbledore would say no more on the subject.

"What have you boys done now then?" He asked; the twinkle back in his eyes.

There was a moment of silence while we tried to remember just what we'd done this time.

"Oh, we levitated Steven Clark into the Great Hall while he was sleeping," James remembered.

"As well as his bed and his stuff," Sirius added.

"May I ask why?" Dumbledore asked.

"We don't want him in our dorm," James explained.

"Well, until Mr Clark decides he wants to leave your dorm, he will have to stay," Dumbledore said.

It was then McGonagall stormed into the office followed by a purple Steven.

Even I couldn't stop a snicker at how Steven looked with purple skin, and as he got closer I saw, yellow stars in his hair.

"I walked through the door to my dorm, and this happened!" Steven shouted. "I just know it's their fault!"

He pointed at us, well that was it, we burst out laughing.

"I want out of that dorm!" Steven cried.

"You four, get to class. Detention in my office tonight! Mr Clark; stay here, we'll organize where you're going to stay," McGonagall said.

Still snickering slightly, we left the office and began our way to History of Magic since we'd missed Potions.

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"Not just him," James grinned wildly.

"Anyone who isn't a Marauder will have the same thing done to them if they enter our room," Sirius explained.

"Won't McGonagall just undo the spell though?" Peter asked.

"We used a spell from one of my dads' books, he made it himself," James said.

"It should last for a week," Sirius added.

This renewed our laughter, we walked into History of Magic still chuckling but Binns didn't notice, he continued droning on, I doubted he even realized we'd entered the room.

Lily looked pointedly at the empty seat next to her where Steven usually sat and then glared at us. Sirius winked at her and James glared back.

"We did it! It's not even the end of the year and we've gotten rid of Clark!" Sirius exclaimed, bouncing up and down on his seat.

"Yep, Mischief Managed," James laughed, grinning at me as he said the last bit.

**A/N: It seems Fanfiction is working fine again, so unless something happens (and I'll try to warn you beforehand) I'll update every Saturday. **

**The next chapter is called Flying. Please review. :)**


	12. Chapter 10: Flying

**Chapter 10: Flying**

Remus's POV

"Remus! Peter! James! Wake up! You'll never guess what!" Sirius yelled.

I woke up with a start, nearly falling out of bed. Sitting up, I watched as James sat up too, his black hair even more messed up than normal and sticking up at all sides. Peter stayed asleep.

"What's up Sirius? We were happily sleeping," James looked around. "Peter still is!"

"There's a notice on the board! Flying lessons start today!" Sirius exclaimed.

James seemed to wake up properly at this.

"Really? What time? Are we late? Peter wake up!" James scrambled out of bed and shook Peter awake.

"Relax, they don't start until this afternoon," Sirius said.

"Then why did you wake us now? It's Saturday!" Peter groaned.

"Come on Pete, this is flying!" James said.

"I don't like heights," Peter mumbled, climbing sleepily out of bed.

"What about you then Remus?" Sirius asked.

"I've never flown before, and I don't want to," I yawned.

Ignoring a head rush, I got up and went into the bathroom for a shower, taking my clothes with me. After we were all ready, we headed down to the Great Hall for a late breakfast.

"Who are we flying with?" I asked.

"Slytherin," Sirius moaned.

"Why do we always have the dangerous subjects with them?" I asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Well, we have Potions and now flying lessons with the Slytherins, but safe lessons like Herbology and History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs," I pointed out.

"True, though we have Transfiguration and Charms with Ravenclaw," Sirius said.

"Yep, but the dangerous subjects are with the house that hates us," I said.

"Oh well, it gives us the best time to prank them," James grinned.

"I'd rather fly with another house, I'm going to make a fool of myself," Peter groaned.

I silently agreed with him; I'd never flown before, but I'd also never wanted to. Peter was quite clumsy so I was betting he'd be better on the ground, especially if he had a problem with heights.

Once we'd eaten, it was already time to go to the flying lessons.

"I thought you said we hadn't slept in," I muttered.

"We're not late for the lessons, so you haven't slept in," Sirius laughed.

We made our way outside where the two classes were waiting. Steven walked over to us with Lily at his side and Alice following.

"You'll be happy to know I've found somewhere else to stay," Steven said pompously.

"Shame, we thought you'd like sleeping in the Great Hall," Sirius laughed.

"That was a mean and unfair joke!" Lily said.

"What's it to you Evans," James asked coldly.

"I'll have you know Steven is my friend!" Lily exclaimed.

Before James could retort Madame Sneal, the flying professor came out and called the class to attention.

"Stand by your brooms, put your hand over it, and say up!" She commanded.

We followed her instructions quickly.

"Up!" James's broom went straight into his hand.

"Up!" Like James, Sirius got his broom after one try.

"Up!" Peter's broom stayed where it was, not even twitching.

"Up!" My broom went into my hand after the second try.

I glanced around to see how everyone else was doing.

Peter was still trying to get his broom, though his voice had now taken on a deperate sound. Steven's broom went straight into the air, but hit him in the face before he could catch it. Lily's broom also went straight into her hand on the third try. And over at the Slytherin side, Snape's broom did an odd sort of flip on the floor, but otherwise stayed still.

"Right, now everyone has a broom, I'd like you to mount it and after three kick off the ground, hover for a few seconds, then land again," Madame Sneal continued once everyone had got their brooms.

After the lesson, Madame Sneal held everyone back for an announcement.

"These lessons are not mandatory, if you don't want to learn how to fly, you don't have to come. For those that do wish to learn, they're every Saturday afternoon. However, if you already know how to fly," she looked at Sirius and James. "Don't turn up."

"I'm not going," I said at the same time as Peter.

"I would, but since I know how to fly already, I can't," James said, Sirius nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go to the library, I need to finish my Defence Against the Dark Arts essay," I sighed.

"Ok, we'll see you back in the common room later then," James nodded.

James and Sirius both hated the Library, and Peter tended to follow them. So I set off to the library alone.

I sat down at an empty table in the back and got my books out, working quickly and quietly. At the table in front of me were Lily and Snape, but I ignored them and they returned the favour.

Finishing my essay, I got out my DADA book out and began to read through it. I knew the Marauders would be waiting for me, but I just needed some time to myself to relax a little before I went back.

The full moon was that night and already my bones were aching. I just wanted to sleep.

I glanced at my watch and realized with a start I had to go, Madame Pomfrey was expecting me. I didn't have time to go back and tell the Marauders I was leaving.

"Lily, can you do me a big favour please?" I asked quietly, walking up to her.

Both she and Snape looked up, Lily smiled, but Snape didn't do anything he just looked back down and continued working. I'd never done anything to Snape even though I was blamed along with James and Sirius, and I think he knew that.

"Sure Remus, what is it?" Lily asked.

"I completely forgot to tell my friends I was leaving tonight to visit my mum, because you know she's ill, and I don't have time to tell them. I know you don't like them, but it would mean a lot if you could just inform them of where I am so they don't panic," I said in a bit of a rush.

"Sure, give my best wishes to your mum for me," she said after struggling with herself for a bit.

"Thank you so much," I said, already heading out of the room.

"Mr Lupin, you're nearly late!" Madame Pomfrey scolded, leading me towards the Whomping Willow.

"I know, I was in the library and lost tack of time," I said.

She left me at the house and I placed my clothes inside the wardrobe. It was going to be a rough night.

**A/N: The next chapter is called Easter. Please review. :)**


	13. Chapter 11: Easter

**A/N: You'll all be happy to hear this chapter is up earlier then planned because it's my mums' birthday on Saturday so I'm banned from the computer for the day (the horror!). **

**Chapter 11: Easter**

Remus's POV

Too soon the Easter holidays were here. Luckily, I stayed at Hogwarts and didn't have to argue with any teachers to stay since there wasn't a full moon during the break. Even with all the extra homework that had been piled onto everyone because the end of year tests were ten weeks away.

To make things even better, the other Marauders were staying over the break too; Sirius had sent his mum a letter telling her that no matter what he wasn't coming home over the holidays again, Peter's parents were working, and James refused to be the only Marauder going home.

The only problem was that most days were spent in the dorm thinking up new prank ideas. A week before school was due back; we had enough pranks to last us to the end of Second year.

"We need to prank the school at the welcome back feast," James said.

"Which one should we use?" Sirius asked, beginning to look through his trunk.

Finally, Sirius found 'The Book', 'The Book' was a book of all the pranks we could think of; once we'd done them, the ink changed from black to red.

James took the book out of Sirius's hands, closed his eyes, and opened it at a random page and picking at random.

"This one!" He exclaimed.

"We need a potion for that," Peter said, reading over James's shoulder.

"No problem, which one is it?" Sirius grinned.

"It needs to be a something to do with Easter," I said.

"I've got it!" James shouted.

"We'll do this prank, but we'll add extra ingredients to the potion so that it makes everyone grow pink bunny ears for the day!" He continued.

"Brilliant!" I gasped between my laughter, imagining grumpy Slytherins with pink bunny ears, when I saw the original prank I began to laugh harder.

"Let's get to work then," Sirius clapped.

This is how we ended up in the kitchen the night before the day everyone got back.

"If you can put this in all the food and drink, we'll be forever grateful," I said with pleading eyes to one of the House Elves.

"Pinky doesn't know," the Elf wringed it's hands nervously.

"Please," Sirius pleaded.

"Oh, ok, but Masters Marauders have to come back soon," Pinky agreed.

"Deal!" James laughed, handing the Elf the entire potion needed for the prank.

"We're going to be in so much trouble," I said as we walked up to our dorm.

"Probably, but we wouldn't be Marauders if we weren't in trouble," Sirius winked.

"Don't let McGonagall hear you say that, you'll never get out of detention!" Peter chuckled.

"Minnie doesn't scare me! I can't wait to see her tomorrow," Sirius laughed.

I had to admit, I was looking forward to seeing the effect our prank had on people, especially about how ridiculous the teachers would look, Dumbledore included.

The morning of the prank we got up at normal time and began eating our breakfast, we'd decided it would look less suspicious if we were pranked too.

Soon the whole school was in the Great Hall, and it only took a few minuets before the potion began working. Shrieks of horror and laughter filled the Hall as everyone's skin turned into their house colour and then they grew pink bunny ears too.

I looked at James who was sat next to me and choked on my drink; his skin was a bright red and his pink bunny ears were settled on his head, framed by his messy black hair. I knew I mustn't have looked much better, because James looked back at me and we burst out laughing.

"Look at the Slytherins!" Sirius laughed, pointing at their table.

I looked over and the first person I saw was Snape; his skin was green and his ears were sticking out of his greasy hair, the whole school looked hilarious.

I couldn't stop laughing and it only got worse when McGonagall came storming up to us with red skin and her pink bunny ears flying out behind her. Though the worst was Dumbledore with his twinkling eyes; he managed to look like he'd meant to have red skin and pink bunny ears, he made it look almost normal.

In my opinion, the two weeks of detention was worth it.

**A/N: Bit shorter than normal I think, but here it is anyway.**

**By the way i have a poll on my profile about what story i should write next, the choices are: **

**When Legends Were Born Year 2**: This is the second year in the Marauders era at Hogwarts.

**The Era of Fred and George**: This will be the twins years at Hogwarts and beyond; ending with George naming his son.

**Please review and vote! :)**


	14. Chapter 12: Summer

**A/N: I know I said I couldn't go on today, but I managed to get online long enough to post this.**

**I'm sad to say this is the last chapter of Year 1, but I'll be working on Year 2 and it should be up soon as a separate story.**

**Chapter 12: Summer**

Remus's POV

The days seemed to pass in a blur of classes, detentions, revising, and the occasional prank on Snape or Steven.

I don't even know how I managed to get through all my tests when I was so stressed. I was the first werewolf to go to school, and I wanted to show that I was smart enough, and to prove to not only my father but to myself and the world that werewolves were just ordinary people with a problem every month.

The Marauders realized there was something wrong, as they put it; 'what normal eleven year old boy revises The Marauders realized there was something wrong, as they put it; 'what normal eleven year old boy revises enough to pass the Third year tests?' But they let me do my revising, and even tuned down the pranks so I'd have more time to study.

Much to their disgust, I dragged them into the library every chance I got so they could revise too, or to quiz me on things I thought might come up in the tests.

Mostly it was Peter who revised with me because he needed all the help he could get. Sirius and James sometimes came with us to the library, but they never revised, instead they talked in whispers or looked for cool spells.

Apparently, Sirius and James were naturally genius's because the exams came and went and they passed with high marks. I managed to score high too; even Peter managed to get acceptable marks.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table at the end of year feast, it seemed like the whole year had passed too quickly.

Dumbledore announced that Ravenclaw won the house cup; I would have preferred Gryffindor to win but with the Marauders losing so many points it wasn't really a surprise that we came second.

"At least Slytherin came last," James said, clapping for Ravenclaw.

"Yeah, my cousins will be awful this summer!" Sirius laughed.

"Look on the bright side; next year is Lucius's last year," I pointed out.

"Shame Andromeda's graduating this year though," Peter said.

We'd all come to like Sirius's cousin Andromeda and her boyfriend Ted.

All too soon the Marauders were promising to write in the summer and James mentioned asking his parents to let everyone stay with him for a week.

Even Lily asked me to write to her over the holidays before going up to what I guessed were her parents and sister, the latter looking like she'd swallowed a lemon.

Then it was just Sirius and I left waiting for our parents.

"Make sure to write, I don't think I'll survive this summer otherwise," Sirius said.

I nodded, thinking the exact same thing.

My dad pulled up, so I waved goodbye to Sirius and got into the car, my dad sneered at me and I sighed sadly. Yes, I was in for a very long summer.

**A/N: Ravenclaw winning was to Yune – The Ravenclaw Writer to thank her for everything she's done to help. **

**Sorry if you think everything was over too fast, but it's the same in the books if you look.**

**According to the poll (thanks to everyone who voted) you want me to write Year 2, so I'll get working on it straight away.**

**I think this is my shortest chapter, so I promise the first chapter of Year 2 will be longer!**

**Hope you liked it, please review! :)**


End file.
